


承语

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？





	1. 第一章 初见

送去栾家下营，按我的规矩来。   
————————————————  
栾承第一次见到贺语，其实是在一年前的一次宴会上。

那是一次人体宴。

寻常用作“餐盘”的omega都是一些私有的奴隶营训练出来的奴隶，安静，稳当，身上还散发着或浓或淡的、跟食物的香气匹配的信息素的味道。

而主办方给栾承安排的这个，是一个浑身发着颤、甚至会眼角含泪地跟栾承说“先生，请您享用…”的“餐盘”。

栾承认的他，他是那个做生意的贺家的私生子。贺家家里，姓贺的都是alpha和beta，除了贺语。于是在栾承作为军方负责人查出了最近一批市面上莫名其妙多出来的军火是与贺家上不得台面的地下生意有关的时候，贺家毫不犹豫地把贺语贡了出来。

栾承自然明白贺家打的是什么主意，也并未给那小东西什么好脸色。在不知道戳过了多少次“餐盘”身上的敏感点以后，小东西终于一个没忍住，将拖在小腹上的热汤打翻，洋洋洒洒泼了栾承一身。

以讨好为目的的宴会终于陷入了令人心悸的尴尬，而此时的罪魁祸首知道自己闯了大祸，却被身上仍然存在的食物限制住，只能红着眼眶微微侧着头向主位上的人解释“先…先生对不起，十分抱歉…”

“滚下来。”栾承站在桌边，一手提着刚脱下来的浸着汤汁的外套，忍着心里的暴怒，语气也冷的让人从心底里发寒。

小东西从桌上翻身下来，身上的食物落了一地，他从桌子上摔下来，双膝直接撞地，发出闷响。他赤裸的身体蜷缩着跪伏在地上，肉眼可见的的发着颤，嘴里还在念叨着什么，应该是道歉的话，但是栾承听不清，

贺家父亲赶忙上前，拽着他的头发向后，甩手就是狠戾的一巴掌，“没用的小贱种！还不给栾先生道歉！…”

栾承站在一旁看着他们，后面贺家人的道歉都没有落在他耳朵里，只有一些清脆的巴掌声传进了他脑海里——那是贺语在掌嘴。他一下一下用力地往自己脸上甩着巴掌，指印一层一层盖在脸上，嘴角渗出血丝，嘴里还在说着些自贱自贬的道歉的话。小鹿般的双眼里充满了惶恐，嗪着的泪水随着脑袋的左右晃动流下脸颊。

栾承觉得很奇怪。那双眼里明明是跟那些奴隶不同的——没有麻木没有讨好，满满的都是跟普通人一样的生活气，只是此时被恐惧不安占满，栾承甚至想，若是没有今天的事，这个人可能也会像很多上流阶层的omega一样，在家读书、学习，甚至可能会养一只小猫，没事的时候就摸摸它的下巴，看着小猫舒服地仰起头，眼里露出慈爱和满足。

但是他手上的动作却跟那些十年如一日受训的奴隶一样——左右两边向自己脸上甩着巴掌，每一下都清脆响亮，显然是这种事情已经做了很多次，知道如何惩罚自己才能最狠、最让别人满意。小东西就实实在在的、一点也不敢放水的抽自己，脸颊已经被打的肿起来，本来水灵灵的眼睛也因为面颊肿胀而变小。

栾承心里一阵烦躁。因为他现在要做决定，决定这个小东西的命运，是死是活，是当人还是做狗。

“既然不会伺候人，就好好学学。贺家少爷自然学不到，去奴隶营学吧。”栾承对于这个弄脏自己衣服的没用的小东西一点留恋也没有。

但对那个不久前还紧张的躺在桌子上、紧绷着身体不敢动，还淡淡地散发出一阵海棠花香的omega有一些留恋。还有那个慌张的翻下桌子撞伤了膝盖、被父亲屈辱的拽着头发仰起脸的、老老实实惩罚自己的一点也不知道保护自己的傻瓜小可怜。

他阻止了要把小东西架走的贺家人，“送去栾家下营，按我的规矩来。”除了私有的商用的奴隶营，有些家族会有自己的奴隶营，负责为家族人训练管家、侍卫、秘书和…

性奴。

栾家下营就是这样的地方。不需要训练奴隶们学习科学知识，只要学习伺候主人的日常生活、打理家族、做饭洗衣和床上技巧就够了。

栾承走了，留下错愕的贺家人和那个看起来有点震惊的小东西。

震惊中还带着一些说不清的感动和暖，或许是因为那句“我的规矩”太过具有占有欲了。


	2. 《承语》第二章  重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？ 

栾承刚刚把一个泄露了家里事的人扔进奴营受罚，正打算与下营的负责人打个招呼离开，就被人叫住了，是老朋友--魏琮：“渣男，回来。”

他跟魏琮是旧相识了，多年前，魏琮也是跟他一样的纨绔子弟，栾家涉军较多，魏家从政，两人是一起长起来的，后来...因为家中的一些变故，魏琮就留在了栾家奴营，帮他打理一众事务，还带着他的小奴隶——谢灵。

“栾先生，”谢灵跟在他身后，颔首算是打了招呼，“好久不见，您确实不太人性。”

栾承看了这对活宝一眼，“你们有事么？”

“你也知道，下营的日子向来不太好过，更何况那小孩儿已经很听话了，你的要求也不是打破他的精神，这种情况三四个月就可以领走了，这都一年了，再在这儿调教下去人就该坏了。”魏琮把栾承请进旁边自己的办公室，示意他坐下，没等谢灵动手，接了一杯热水给栾承递过去，末了还不忘了骂一句，“渣男。”

栾承略怔，不看魏琮的狗腿样，闭眼回忆，“你说的是那个贺家的小少爷？”

魏琮也圈着谢灵坐下，“是少爷么？是姓贺，叫贺语，但倒是一点看不出来是个少爷，刚来的时候，啧，简直比奴隶还奴隶。所以怎么说你渣男呢，当初送过来说按照你的规矩，我看着已经跟你喜欢的一点不差了，你怎么还不满意，也没来消息说接回去，我就只能鸡蛋里挑骨头地一直帮你照看着，今天还不容易来一回就把他领回去吧，别在我这儿浪费粮食了。去宝儿，把他领过来。”魏琮拍拍谢灵的屁股，谢灵出去了。

栾承觉得魏琮实在是吵，摇摇头对他说，“我本来也没想留下，只是给个教训......这一年贺家也老实了，但别的事情太多，我家都没回几天，哪有时间玩奴隶。”说罢回头向门口看了一眼，意思明明白白写在脸上：没你这么闲，还能跟奴隶调情。

魏琮怒：“屁！小爷那是爱情！爱情懂么！渣男！”

栾承没接他的话，想起两人之前的磕磕绊绊，也没什么嘲讽的，随即与他聊了些上营新出的几个侍卫的分配，不一会，谢灵回来了。

“主人，栾先生，人带来了。”谢灵侧身一步，让出后面正屈膝跪下的贺语，“贺语，跟两位先生问好。”

栾承低头看他，他穿着下营灰色的统一制服，纤瘦的身形跪伏在地上，脖颈上带着奴营统一的监视项圈，上面连着的细金属链链接着两个手腕的细铐，脚腕上也连着一对细铐，他动作流畅，规规矩矩没有一点错误，声音平稳，“魏先生好，栾先生好。”

似乎跟以前不太一样了。栾承想。

以前是什么样子呢？栾承其实记得也不太清楚了。留在印象中的，好像只有餐桌上近在咫尺的脸庞和光滑的肌肤，和混合着食物香气的、淡淡的海棠花香。

魏琮不说话，示意谢灵来旁边坐着，看着栾承，意思是你的人你看着办吧。

栾承无奈，“抬起头来吧，跪的近些。”

面前的小东西微微抬起上身爬了过来，带动身上的铐链叮咚作响，他抬起头，垂着眼皮，给栾承--可能会成为他的主人的人，展示他的脸。贺语长得一点也不像贺家人，他带着omega特有的气质，精致的眉眼，小巧的下巴，因为激动而红润的嘴唇，一双灵动的眼睛带着冷静和疏离，仿佛还有一丝抑制不住的激动。

“长得还不错，可惜我身边不缺奴隶。送回贺家吧，或者看看有没有合适的买家，你亲自带的奴隶，能卖上好价钱。”栾承抬着他的下巴摩挲了一下，于是便放开手，看着那小奴隶再次低下头跪伏。

不知怎么的，明明没有一点颤抖的动作，栾承就是觉得这个小东西在紧张。瑟缩。

“喂...”魏琮的话还没出口，谢灵已经起身，跪在了魏琮脚边，却是朝着栾承的。

“栾先生，贺语他...被您送进来以后，因为是您的私奴，一直被锁着，主人对他的的调教也很严厉，贺语他...吃了很多苦，他已经被训练的很好了，求您收下他，如果丢掉，会很...”谢灵似乎是斟酌了一下用词，最后才出口，“浪费。”魏琮来不及拦，谢灵已经俯下身，额头贴在魏琮的鞋面上。

俨然是一个逼迫的姿态。

魏琮也愣住了，明明魏琮已经对谢灵比平常的奴隶好太多了，可他没想到，谢灵心里还是会有这样的想法--浪费，那是把自己看成了商品、完全摒弃了人类感情的词语。

栾承有些不高兴。似乎是一涉及到贺语，他就不得不做一些犹豫的决定，一年前是这样，如今也是这样。“谢灵，你越界了。魏琮宠你，可现在在栾家奴营，你就该被抽一百鞭子。”

“别别别...栾承你好好说话，别吓唬他。”魏琮连忙把人拉起来往自己身边靠了靠，见谢灵还是没有起来的意思，甩手往他屁股上甩了两巴掌，“小冤家你胡说什么呢，快给栾先生道歉。”

谢灵抿抿嘴，没说话。

“贺语，在奴营一年，委屈了贺少爷？”栾承拿魏琮没办法，只能冷着脸问贺语。

“没...没有！”贺语有些激动，刚才伪装出来的平静冷静一瞬间瓦解，“奴...奴隶从没这么想过！全听栾先生的！”

栾承没说话，就静静地看着面前这张有些慌乱的脸，不知道想起了什么。

贺语一年来第一次见栾承，摸不清楚他的脾气，又怕触怒了这个面无表情的男人，怕他像当年一样，随手把自己再次扔下无间地狱。心里漏了一拍，随即抬起胳膊，往自己脸上狠狠甩了一巴掌，“奴隶错了...奴隶不敢...”

栾承看到他的动作，与一年前的身影重合，嘴里不断请罪的奴隶自称也让他心烦意乱，“谁教你动了！”火山顿时爆发。

贺语眼里还含着泪，抬起一半的手臂停在半空，半边脸颊肿了起来，在原地惊慌失措，眼里是破碎的慌张。

栾承低头揉了揉眉心，看到了腕表上的时间，暗自叹了口气，“我今天急着回去。去收拾东西，把他给我送到...跟我回城郊别墅。魏琮，你自己也对自己的人上点心。”栾承口气里没带怒意，只是淡淡地说，带着老友间的关心。

“我知道。我会罚他的。谢灵，先去带贺语收拾东西。”魏琮眼里也带着深意，勾起了往事的沉重，一时间房间里气氛冰冷，各怀心事。


	3. 《承语》第三章  整齐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我的正妻，给他问好。

贺语其实没有太多可以收拾的东西。

当初从贺家被带过来，算是“待罪之身”，除了后来被贺家打包收拾过来的一些衣物以外，能扔掉的日常用品都被扔掉了。奴营给的他单独的调教用品带了一些，统一配备的生活用品耶不用带到贺家去。除此之外，还有一些魏琮谢灵给他的小玩意。

但贺语最宝贝的，是一本相册。

每次贺语完美的完成了魏琮给他的任务的时候，魏琮总是让他提一个要求。

无一例外，贺语每次都要一张照片——一张栾承的近照。

这本相册，成了他奴隶生活中，唯一的光。

贺语小心地将相册放在行李箱最中间，用衣服包好，生怕有将它挤压坏了。

贺语有些激动。

他从小就知道自己是私生子，贺家人对他没有什么好脸色，omega的身份也让他有些抬不起头。好在小心翼翼地过日子，平平淡淡，没有什么差错。也没有什么希望就是了。

直到那次宴会。他临时被父亲安排上去，青涩的身体第一次暴露在人前，就是这么要命的事情。就遇到了栾承。

接着，栾承又把他推进了另一个地狱。一个omega奴隶，想想也知道要做些什么。贺语很清楚。奴营很辛苦，每天无穷无尽的折磨和打破极限，羞辱和性，都让少年无处可逃。但是他觉得，日子比以前好些了。因为魏琮谢灵，也因为栾承那句“按我的规矩”。

而今天，贺语不知道该怎样形容自己的心情了。就好像多年的夙愿终于实现，多年的阴天终于放晴，这一切让他心跳加快，除了过程有点曲折。

贺语想，对，不过是过程有点曲折：栾承不愿意要他，他不缺奴隶，他不是很喜欢自己。谢灵逼他，收下了自己。自己的日子以后可能有点难过。而已。这样而已。也有可能日子不会很难过，栾承会把他忘在脑后，然后他就可以像以前一样，安安静静地缩在这个家里地某个角落，粉饰太平，不会有什么波动起伏。再之后，某一天栾承想起了他，不愿再为他浪费粮食，然后或许再转手卖掉。这样也是可以的，至少有一段时间可以日日见到栾承了。

刚才与栾承见面的情景一下一下敲打在他心中建立起的铜墙铁壁般的壳上，希望与欢乐一点点破碎。他把胸膛中熟悉的翻滚的哭泣压下去，平静地拿起行李箱，跟着栾承上了车。  
  
“会开车么？”栾承比他出来的早点，靠在车边抽烟等他，见他走过来，手脚都规规矩矩的在一个范围里摆动，不自觉地就开了口。  
  
这是贺语第一次与栾承在只有两个人的情况下见面，他不知道要怎样做，被栾承注视着，就好像自己的每个动作都被放大、扒光，一不小心就会把隐秘的心情暴露出来。他垂着头盯着栾承的鞋尖，摇了摇头。半晌没有听到栾承再说话，他在心底反复琢磨自己刚才的行径，突然想起了什么。  
  
栾承正对着他出神，反复琢磨想理清自己心中复杂缠绕的情感是什么，就看到眼前的小东西规规矩矩的放下了手提箱，双膝屈起跪在地上，手背后垂着头，露出一段白皙纤细的脖颈，上面还扣着监视项圈，“对不起先生，奴隶忘了答话。奴隶不会开车，请...请您责罚。”他的语气轻柔，平平淡淡，是栾承喜欢的“不多话，乖巧，不做作”的类型，只在最后请罚的时候有些许犹豫。  
  
又来了。不知怎么，栾承看到他这样，心中突然冒出了这么一句话。本来缠作一团的心思更加复杂，语气也冷了下来，带了几分严厉，“滚上来。”  
  
贺语僵硬着从地上站起，被栾承注视着把行李放在后备箱里，伸手就要去拉车后座的门。  
  
“要我为你开车么贺少爷。滚到前面来跪着。”栾承说完，关上了驾驶座的门上了车。  
  
贺语暗自叹气，自己摸不清这位的脾气，步步都错。他跪在副驾驶的座位前的小块空地上，汽车发动，他目光所及只有栾承的手和腿，他看得不由得有些出神。  
  
车里的气氛一时有些安静，栾承不跟他讲话，贺语也不敢主动开口。他向来是别人吩咐后规规矩矩做事的。而栾承，也没有他想象中的那样无所谓，他无法忽视身边这个人的存在，尽管贺语已经尽量控制着呼吸，保持身体的稳定不让连在脖颈和脚上的细链发出声响。栾承心中就像被一团火烧着，被压抑在平静的表面下，他没有减速，猛的一个转弯，贺语这下被车的惯性带偏了身形，嘴唇磕在栾承手上，脑袋也装在空调调节的控制盘上，发出了不小的声响。  
  
变故对于贺语来说是不小的事件。他连忙道歉，“对...对不起先生，奴隶没跪稳，不是故意的。”  
  
栾承手上还传来隐隐的痛，听他平稳的道歉没来由地又被点燃了怒火，“掌嘴。”  
  
车里马上响起了清脆的巴掌声和贺语的道歉声。他小臂用力，每一下都实实在在砸在脸上，脑袋也左右摆动，嘴里细小但清晰地重复着“奴隶错了”的道歉。因为动作微眯起眼睛，脸颊上不久就通红一片，皮肤透亮，手指印子横亘在脸上。  
  
贺语远没有栾承想的那样平静。他脸上火辣辣的连成一片，手心都肿成一片，每一下都要下了决心才狠狠落在自己脸上。贺语糯糯地叫着道歉，巴掌夹着风劈在脸上，唇角都肿了起来，眼泪控制不住的要流下来。他本来应该习惯的不是么？在贺家的时候，大事小事，贺家人都要他跪在地上掌嘴，仿佛那样就可以证明他低贱的身份，看他自己心甘情愿地惩罚自己，就可以给他们带来快感。久而久之，贺语发现，自己在认错的时候下意识的就会认为掌嘴是件再正常不过的事情。  
  
可对待栾承，贺语不想这样。或许他还想在栾承面前做个人，把那些黑暗屈辱的经历掖好藏好，不让他窥见端倪。是我想多了，贺语想。他本以为自己多年来面对外界的伤害建筑起来的保护壳无坚不摧，可在面对栾承的时候，轻轻巧巧一些掌嘴的巴掌一下一下向保护壳上捅着刀子，出现裂缝。心脏好像被人攥住了一样，贺语的呼吸变得急促不安，随着脸上的疼痛不断加深，胸膛里的器官仿佛缺氧似的抽搐。  
  
“够了，下车，跟我进去。”车子稳稳地停在了庄园里，这一路上再没有那样让他措手不及的转弯或是刹车。  
  
贺语顶着一张肿胀的脸低着头跟在栾承身后，他们刚走上台阶，别墅的门从里面被打开，管家站在门边，跟栾承打招呼，门里面还站着一个人。  
  
贺语可以清晰地闻到那个人身上散发出的omega信息素的味道，浓重的奶味，比自己的不知道诱人多少倍。  
  
栾承回头看了一眼跟在身后的小奴隶，似乎有些不忍，“奴隶，跪下。这是我的正妻，姜姚。给他问好。”  
  



	4. 《承语》第四章  纪念日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是我们结婚一周年纪念日，我想要个烛光晚餐。 

贺语腿一软，甚至不用栾承说，就直接跪在了地上。

他感觉自己那个多年来纹丝不动的保护壳裂开了。贺语瞬时觉得，自己与栾承单独相处的虽然屈辱自以为十分珍贵的时间，非常可笑。

他有一个可以时刻陪在他身边的、饱受宠爱的、十分尊贵的而且看起来十分诱人的omega妻子。一个强势帅气的alpha就该配这样一位omega。不是么？

贺语还在思考对这位栾承正妻的称呼，对方已经先开口了：“诶呀，不用这么客气，起来吧。家主，他是谁？”随机上前，就要把贺语搀扶起来。他的声音里带着笑，清醇流畅，宛如山中常年不休的潺潺流水，自信而高贵。

“不用，跪着就行。”栾承看了一眼贺语，正对上后者的目光，目光对视，贺语立刻把目光收回去，收回差点被姜姚拉起来的手臂，老老实实跪着了。贺语只顾得上手足无措，没有注意到栾承的话正好打断了姜姚的动作和姜姚在空中愣了一下还没来得及收回去的手臂。栾承明白姜姚为什么明明听到了他对贺语“奴隶”的称呼还要故意问这么一句，对姜姚也没有什么好脸色，“犯了错被扔出来的流浪狗，今天才捡回来。”说要抬脚进了屋。

姜姚跟在后面接过他脱下的外套，声音里仍是笑吟吟的，“是一年前的人体宴吧，只听承哥说过，我还没体验过，今天也算是双喜临门了，不如辛苦一下他，让我也见识一下吧。”

贺语给管家递箱子的手彻底了愣在了空中，脑中嗡嗡作响，差点跪也跪不住。

栾承也没想到姜姚会对贺语有这么大的反应，他略一思忖，倒是没有拒绝的理由，点了点头，“也好，常叔带他去准备吧。”

常叔是栾家的老管家，从小在栾家上营受训，是个长年侍奉主家的beta，栾承还没出生的时候就在主家侍奉老家主了，对待从栾家奴营出来的孩子都很慈爱。他看栾承对贺语的态度就明白了七八分，看贺语跪爬辛苦，就主动接过了他的行李箱。闻言，他也只能无奈地冲贺语笑笑，“走吧，晚上再带你收拾东西。”

贺语彻底绝望了。

清洗过后，他此时正平躺在长条形的餐桌上，一年前的阴影源源不断的传来，震动着他被折磨的不堪一击的心灵。他嘴里咬着一小块绣着海棠花的毛巾，中间含插着一小束海棠花——本该是直接咬着花的，是常叔怕他受不住，给他加了一方毛巾，也不知为什么，家里正好有绣着海棠的毛巾。

他的双乳上分别是一小滩酱汁，用来蘸他胸口上摆着的虾和薯条等小食，腹部是一块煎的正嫩的牛排，下腹是用厚瓷碗隔了热的奶油汤。性器被弄的半硬，裹着奶油从两腿间翘出来，顶端插了一把小伞用作装饰。双腿上虚虚分开，上面摆着一些慕斯甜点。

栾承和姜姚分坐在长桌两侧，各自拿着刀叉挑桌上的食物吃。姜姚在问一些栾承的近况，栾承偶尔简短回应两句，大部分的时间还是姜姚在说一些进来的新鲜事。

贺语闭着眼睛，努力控制呼吸放松身体，他还是可以清晰地分辨两人的动作。在腹部切了一小块牛排的动作来自先生，带着锯齿的刀刃在靠近皮肤的时候放轻了动作，叉子叉进牛排块，被人取走，皮肤上露出一小块只剩薄薄一层酱汁。  
  
另一侧的人从胸口叉走最后一只裹满面包屑的虾，蘸干净了右侧胸口上的千岛酱，粗粝的面包屑狠狠地在胸口划过，红润的乳头在空气中硬挺起来，微微一颤。“吃饱了吃饱了，家主，这个小奴隶调教的真好，看来我们家以后是有的玩啦。”姜姚放下刀叉，靠在椅子上，懒懒地抻了个懒腰。  
  
贺语静静地等着。栾承没有说话，贺语只听到了耳边刀叉放下金属碰撞的声音。贺语全副心思都放在了栾承这边，因此，姜姚的手毫无预兆的抚上他下体的时候，他吓了一跳，睫毛轻微的颤抖。  
  
“呦，这么敏感。你再忍一忍，我吃个甜点。”姜姚的声音里带着残忍的笑意，在贺语看不到的地方，他分明没有把食指上的奶油吃进嘴里，反而是厌恶地抹在了餐布上。  
  
栾承没有理会他幼稚的行径，转身离开了餐桌，坐在沙发上看文件，吩咐常叔端一杯咖啡来。  
  
姜姚似乎找到了什么有趣的东西，手套成圈在贺语的阴茎上上下套弄撸动，缓慢地每一下都将皮包撸到底露出光滑的龟头，在反方向套回去。另一只手伸出两只手指挑逗下面的囊袋，“听说下营的奴隶没有主人的命令都不会射精，你能忍住么？”他轻声在贺语耳边低语，温热的气息喷在他耳框上，套弄着阴茎的手突然加快动作，拔下马眼上插着的装饰用的小伞，意思在明显不过。  
  
强烈的快感猛然袭来，贺语反射性地咬紧了口中的毛巾，可嗓子中的呜咽仍然翻滚出来。调教生活让他的身体异常敏感，他明显感觉得到生殖腔里一股湿热的水浸了出来，缓缓地顺着甬道往下流。空气中海棠的香味骤然加重，未经人事的omega毫无保留地向空气中散发着自己的信息素。  
  
alpha对这种浓度的信息素可以称得上是没有抵抗力的，即使不是在发情期的时候。栾承拿起咖啡的手明显一怔，回头往餐桌这边打量。姜姚感受到了栾承的目光，也反应过来，伸出手狠狠攥起贺语的一侧乳肉，紧紧地掐住旋转，甚至带着贺语的身体往桌子旁边动了动，厉声骂到，“贱狗！管管你的骚穴！别弄脏了我的餐桌！”  
  
“唔......”强烈的疼痛让贺语不自主地蜷缩起小腿，腿上的动作加上姜姚的力道让他身上的东西掉落了一地。他的眉眼都皱在一起，面色潮红而痛苦。姜姚的力道还在不断加大，他死死要住毛巾，克制住身形，慢慢才适应了疼痛。  
  
栾承的眉也蹙起来，只是小小的一瞬间，随即又松开，恢复了没什么表情的面色。  
  
姜姚看到栾承的目光，也松开了贺语，转身回了厨房。贺语不知他要干什么，也没有栾承的吩咐，只能勉强维持着姿势躺在桌上。没了食物的遮挡，全身赤裸的状态更显得羞耻而暴露。  
  
半晌，贺语听到耳边传来咔嚓一声，一股小小的热浪被空气卷着袭来，他听到姜姚清晰的声音带着甜腻温柔，“承哥，今天是我们结婚一周年纪念日，我想要个烛光晚餐。虽然正餐吃过了，不为我补个甜点可以么？”  
  
贺语还没来得及反应出来他字里行间的意思，两滴滚烫的烛泪便准确地咬上了他一侧乳首和阴茎龟头。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 栾渣男还是暗暗心疼贺语一丢丢的，但是锅就是他的，姜姚都抢不走。  
贺小语初来栾家第一波小刀就到这里了，抱歉了由于我的恶趣味让小可爱难捱了。


End file.
